


Bonus round 3 - fill 4

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: SASO 2016 fills [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Porn Magazines, To Be Edited, Water, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=6330759#cmt6330759">Prompt</a>:</p><blockquote>
  <p>Package: first issue of a subscription to waterfalls monthly<br/>From: Haru<br/>To: Rin<br/>Note: Enjoy.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus round 3 - fill 4

**Author's Note:**

> Context: <http://great-blaster.tumblr.com/post/79705425025/rin-hey-haru-thanks-for-lending-me-the-bath>
> 
> If you haven't listened to or read transcripts from the duet CD audios, I VERY HIGHLY RECOMMEND checking this out first, as the story will be way less funny and make way less sense without it.
> 
> (I mean, also, you're just missing out in general because it's a great track.)

Rin’s muttering to himself, alone in his tiny shoebox of an apartment, standing at his desk with a magazine in his hands.

“Haru, what the hell is this?”

Haruka isn’t there, of course. Haruka is in Tokyo. Rin is in Sydney, freshly home from a jaunt to the gym, and he’s minding his own business, just sorting through his mail. The problem is, he’s been ambushed.

The magazine is the only piece of mail that isn’t in English. It’s got a glossy cover with the words “WATERFALLS MONTHLY” emblazoned across a photograph of Nunobiki Falls, purported to be conveniently located just outside Kobe. A long stream of rushing white water shoots between large gray stones to crash into a lake below. It looks like a lake, anyway. Rin’s never been there and the photo is unclear. What is clear is that Nunobiki Falls is rated in the top 100 most beautiful waterfalls in Japan ( _By whom?_ Rin wonders), and that there’s a waterfall centerfold waiting for him inside.

_Waterfall centerfold?_

The billing statement that comes with the magazine is marked paid in full, with a note from the subscriber, who happens to have been Haruka: “Enjoy.” Rin shakes his head at the the whole thing, not understanding, until all at once realization dawns and he feels his face heat up.

“No way…”

_Remember that sleepover when you found that magazine under Haru’s bed?_

“Most guys have pictures of naked girls under their beds, Haru…” Rin grumbles now, still not opening the waterfall magazine. It feels somehow tainted. “Or, you know, naked guys.” He leaves the magazine on his desk and takes off his sweat-damp tracksuit, hanging it neatly on the back of his closet door. For the next five minutes, Rin occupies himself with tidying his space, putting away books and emptying the wastebaskets. Unfortunately, there’s only so much time he can spend putting his things in order. He runs a pretty tight ship. There just isn’t a lot to clean.

With a sigh of resignation, he picks up the magazine again and sits on his bedspread in his boxer briefs and gym tank. He turns the paper over in his hands, still not opening it.

“What kind of weirdo keeps a book of hot springs under his bed like porn?”

_Well. Haru, obviously._

Rin grunts, irritated, and allows himself to sit back against his pillows and finally open his dubious gift.

He isn’t sure what he was expecting - it’s exactly what the cover describes. Page after shiny page is covered with images of tumbling whitewater and organic rock formations. For the most part, there are no people. Even the text is sparse, tucked in along margins so as not to distract from the waterfall photographs, which are clearly the main attraction of this periodical.

It doesn’t make any sense. Why would Haruka hide something like this under his bed? And why would he think Rin might “enjoy” it?

If only it were the first time Rin’s considered the first question. Scenarios of how and when Haruka might use such a magazine in a private way plagued Rin’s alone time for weeks after that sleepover. Drawing that memory back up rekindles some of the heat he felt then, envisioning how Haruka might have looked, how his hand might have moved, how his voice might have escaped him in quiet gasps -

Damn it. Rin can feel himself reacting to the memories, old fantasies still as potent as ever. Relenting, he flips through the magazine to find a nicely-lit photo of a wide, low waterfall churning gently into a stone-circled pool, visualizes Haruka naked under it, and reaches into the front of his shorts.

He starts slowly, leisurely, holding the image in his mind’s eye. He watches Fantasy Haruka move languidly in the stream, allowing the water to flow gently along his body, over his face, against his back, into his mouth. When Fantasy Haruka bends forward to cup water in his hands, showing off the curve of his ass as the spray sluices off it, Rin whimpers and bites his lip. When Fantasy Haruka finally turns his head so that the flow of the fall hits him square in the upturned face, an organic money shot cascading relentlessly off the hillside, Rin grunts and pitches forward, white spray shooting forth from him as well, as though he’s coming on Haruka’s face himself. Some very small, cognizant part of him files that thought away to consider later.

Rin opens his eyes and pants for a moment, surprised. He hadn’t expected the image to actually get him off, and certainly not so quickly. He looks down in front of him and notes that his climax has made a mess of his hand and leg, but missed the magazine entirely. _Thank god._

Catching his breath, Rin wipes his hand clean and thumbs through the magazine again, now much more curious. There’s a low-sloping waterfall near Shimane that looks like a person could perch comfortably on the rocks in the middle of it. Rin closes his eyes and considers Haruka laid back in the stream, smooth river stones underneath him, his head supported on the bank, while Rin straddles him, up to his waist in the rushing water while Haruka grips him by the hips. _Shit_.

Rin lets his head fall back, and makes a mental note to call and thank Haruka later.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know that I did my research when writing this fic, and in doing so I found [this website](http://www.mustlovejapan.com/feature/waterfall/) of the 100 Best Waterfalls in Japan. It features tastefully shot videos of each waterfall from a variety of angles, without music or dialogue.
> 
> ...I'm pretty sure I figured out where Haru goes to watch porn, y'all.


End file.
